Van and Courtney's Adventures of Kamen rider zi-o: Chrysalis’ revenge
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen rider zi-o: Chrysalis’ revenge is a written story by PuppyPower32 and Vanguardmaster47. Plot While meeting with the guard’s newest member, anga, a strange rash of incidents involving meteors have been reported all over the shibuya area. After investigation, it is discovered that the cause is the return of the enemies of kamen Rider Kabuto, the worms, now lead by queen chrysalis as Another Kabuto. To combat this the teams seek out Souji Tendo, Aka kamen Rider Kabuto, along with the zect corperation’s help. But even with this help, including the newest member of the zect team, Hachi Arata, the new kamen Rider TheBee, can our heroes beat chrystalis, And can ocellus face the evil that once was the queen that ruled her people? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Hachi Arata TheBee Zector Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Queen Chrysalis (Another Kabuto) Grogar Tirek Cozy Glow Trivia * Hachi Arata debuts as the permenant new user of kamen rider TheBee’s powers * ocellus transforms into kamen Rider Kabuto in this * Anga makes her debut * Souji tendo joins the kamen Rider club Z * The appearance of kamen rider ginga is teased in this, leading to the next episode Van And courtney’s Adventures of kamen rider Zi-O, 2019: Ginga invades Scenes Meeting Anga * (Courtney is waiting with the Kamen Rider Club Z for the Lion Guard to get here) * Courtney: I can’t believe we’re gonna meet the newest member of the Lion Guard. How do I know I’m not dreaming? * Van: (enters the room) Hey courtney! sorry I’m so late, gentaro and I were up all night observing spatial anomalies , and trust me there have been a lot of em going on * Smolder: (Snoring in a wagon with pillows and a blanket on her) * van: plus smolder was sleeping in and didn’t wanna be woken up so I kinda had to “improvise” to get her over here * Courtney: It’s okay, Van. I don’t mind. * van: thnx. so have the guard arrived yet? My team is here * Courtney: *looks through her binoculars and sees the Lion Guard* I see them! * Van: awesome! Can’t wait to meet the new member of the team! Still Awesome kion created a new role for ono so he could stay on the guard! He is a true friend * Kion: Courtney! Van! * Courtney: Hey, Kion! Long time, no see! * Van: kion! Good to see ya man! * Kion: Van! Nice to see you again! * (snoring is then heard as smolder begins to wake up) * Van: Well morning sleeping beauty * Smolder: *yawns and rubs her eyes* Morning already...? * Van: hehe yeah. Sorry I kept you up last night. * Smolder: It’s okay, Van... *yawns* Hey, Kion.... * Kion; Morning smolder! You ready to meet the newest member of the guard? * Smolder: Yeah... I sure am. * (In come the rest of the guard and both the thunderbolts and kamen Rider club z) * Gentaro: Good morning guys! * Kion: Morning, guys! So now that your all here, without further adeu, I’d like to introduce to you all our new keenest of sight, anga * Anga: Hi, guys! Name’s Anga. * Van: woah! A martial eagle! Too cool! Hi my name is van, and this is the kamen Rider club z! * Smolder: I’m Smolder. * Sandbar: Sandbar. * Yona: Yona! * Ocellus: I’m Ocellus. * Gallus: Name’s Gallus. * Silverstream: Hi, I’m Silverstream. * (anga then perches on van’s shoulder) * Anga: Nice to meet you, guys. * The Worms have landed * * (Upon arrival in shibuya the teams and the guard are met with a horrific sight, from the meteor crash emerged a ton of worms) * Trip: Sure are a lot of em. Looks like it’s time for some extermination! * Van: right! (Takes out the zi-o II ridewatch and activates it) * Woz: (Takes out his Spanner miridewatch and activates it) * Sue: (takes out the tsukuyomi eclipse ridewatch and activates it) * Geiz: (takes out and activates the geiz revive ridewatch and sets it to shippu) * (the kamen Rider club z take out their ride gunners and activates them) * kamen Rider club Z: Henshin! (They all Transform) * Kion: lion guard lets help out to! * Bunga: got it! These worm-thingies don’t stand a chance! * Courtney: Makini, make sure you get Ono to safety! * Haruto: no need I got it! (He uses the connect ring and transports ono back to the ride tower in the surveillance room to monitor the battle) * makini: thanks Haruto (she transforms with her Ridegunner into kamen Rider revenant) * Courtney: You guys ready? * Van: when are we ever not! * Courtney: Let’s get ‘em! * (They all charge in to attack) * (Geiz And Roxie blitz the enemies with their super speed abilities) * Van: (slashes them, dual wielding his zikan Girade And saikyo giriade) * Kion: (slashes one of em with his claw) anga any signs of em letting up yet? * Anga: *uses her keen sight to see more worms attacking the city* They’re attacking downtown! * Geiz: Me, shinnosuke, Roxie and Gou are on it! * (They super speed over to down town as we continue to fight our way towards the meteor) * Van: (combines his Zikan Girade with his saikyo Girade And activates king mode on it) * Saikyo Girade: finish time! (van then pulls the trigger) King! Giri giri slash! (Van unleashes a massive slash attack at the meteor splitting it in half causing the worms that made it up to separate) * Van: alright! (Gets hit by a blast from an unknown force) * ????: my poor little grubs are getting themselves destroyed, oh what is a queen to do? * ocellus: Y-your... * (queen chrysalis steps out of the shadows with an another watch in her magic aura) * Courtney: Chrysalis! * Smolder: Never should’ve known you were behind this! * Chrysalis: So this is the drek my kind abandoned me for? Well I’ll put that to an end! (She uses the Anotherwatch to become Another Kabuto) * anotherwatch: Kabuto! * anga: What is that thing? * van: an Another Rider, a dark twisted version of a currently existing kamen rider. They were created by the time jackers * Courtney: And the only way to defeat another riders to have the exact same ridewatch as the another rider. * Van: actually it doesn’t have to be the ridewatch that beats the Another Rider, just something that has the same power as the rider the Another Rider is based off of, like a ridewatch, Ridegunner or even the rider it’s based off of itself. And Geiz revive, zi-o II And tsukuyomi eclipse can also defeat another riders to. * Courtney: We’re gonna need a plan to defeat Chrysalis. * van: I’ll try and see her next move (he tries to use his future sight but chrysalis’s new form is so fast she evades his future sight) what the....i can’t see her future! * geiz: then let’s see her take on another speedster! our upgrade forms can defeat Another riders for good just like the corresponding rider power it’s based off of. And mine the fastest of all our upgrade forms so leave it to me! * (Geiz dashes towards chrystalis who evaded with super speed and the two clash) * Courtney: Whoa! How is she doing that? * Van: she’s using kabuto’s powers to counter Geiz * Courtney: Then, let’s counter her back! *charges in, growling angrily* * Chrysalis: (speeds out of the way) pathetic * Fuli: hewezi! How’s that for fast! * Chrysalis: (speeds out from under fuli’s grasp and knocks her away) * Van: fuli! (Activates the saikyo Girade king form) * Saikyou Girade: Finish time! king! Giri giri slash! * Smolder: Let’s show her what we’re made of! * (van unleashes a powerful slash that misses chrystalis) * van: she...is too fast.... * ????: (sends the Kabuto zektor that hits chrystalis) so the worms are back. Looks like it’s time for me to take them out again (he slots his zektor onto his belt) Henshin! * Kabuto zektor: henshin! (The Rider then becomes transformed wearing heavy armor) * ????: cast off! (He pulls the horn on his zektor like a lever) * kabuto zektor: Cast off! (The Heavy armor then explodes off and becomes a slicker more streamlined armor with a Kabuto beetle horn on the helmet) Change beetle! * van: Souji tendo...kamen Rider kabuto! * Makini: that’s kamen Rider Kabuto? * van: sure is! * Courtney: Wow... * Smolder: Too cool.... * Souji; now then faker, let’s see if you can keep up! (He super speeds at chrysalis) * Courtney: Go get her! * Souji: (attacks chrysalis, his super speed matching her’s beat for beat) * Courtney: Whoa! Holy smokes! * souji: (Driver chrystalis Back) * Chrysalis: Dont think this is over fools! (She is teleported back to oma zi-o’s base) * souji: (de-transforms) looks like she is gone for now * anga: (jaw dropped) t-that was....wow he’s fast! * Courtney: You got that right, Anga! Enter Zect TheBee’s sting The legion of doom and the time jackers attack * * Ora: Now then shall we? * Tirek: Yes, Let’s crush this little resistance once and for all! * cozy: I’ve been meaning to get my revenge on vanny and geizy for our Last battle! * (Cozy then transforms into another zi-o and urh turns into another Spanner) * Evil Courtney: Shall we? * Ora: (transforms into another kiva) * Varian: *transforms into Another Blade* * Chrysalis: (transforms into another Kabuto) * van: (Takes out his Zikyu Driver And ridewatch) * Courtney: *summons her Keyblade* * ocellus: leave Chrysalis to me (she takes out her ride gunner) * (The riders take out their transformation devices and drivers while the other kamen Rider club z members take out their ridegunners) * Courtney: Okay. Good luck, Ocellus! We have faith in you! * Anga: Show her what you can do! Ocellus’ Resolve Clock Up, Kabuto Armor Epilogue: Another Meteor Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories